Murder in the Kindest of Sorrow
by shedidntsaygoodbye
Summary: Rain has a horrific past, she is an incredibly burdened sixteen year old living in anything but solace, struggling with the word friends she is completely alone at school and emotionally at home. Will someone come to change that before it's too late? Will revenge take over her blood in a hungry thirst? WARNING contains murder and self mutilation, recommended for mature audiences
1. 1:My Reality is Your Worst Nightmare

***flashback/dream***

"September wake up darling it's your 6th birthday today!" whispered my tired mother in my sleeping ears as she walked out of my room. I woke up and smiled of pure joy and happiness as I ran out into the kitchen to be greeted by my Mummy and Daddy with the birthday gifts for me.

On my way down to my parents I was suddenly pushed onto the hard, cold tiles, unexpected pain rushed through my back and I slowly looked up to find my father looking down at me with a set of evil eyes. "Daddy?" I barely verbalised still in a state of shock, hoping this is was a nightmare and I could go back to my loving parents who were to give me lots of presents and kisses and cuddles. I was suddenly snapped back to the reality of my shivering body on the icy floor as I received numerous unexpected harsh kicks to my ribs, as I hear all of the breath escape my lungs. Hot tears run down my cold young face, my small fragile body unstable and shaking in a painful way, all the happiness is gone along with my breath. The light was slowly fading and I was so afraid, in the distance I hear a sinful laugh and a pair of feet walking away from my traumatized figure. With my last choke of air I manage to scream, "Mummy, he-el-lp" and by those words I was finally comforted with all the light escaping my body as it fell into a deep depth of darkness.

_

Rain's pov (present day)

I woke up hyperventilating and sweating from my awful nightmare which was the reminiscence of the new reality planned out for the rest of my years. I reluctantly sit up and look around my dark, old and small room breathing in the stale air of which hasn't seen the light of day for weeks. I look at my alarm clock at the side of my bed which reads 4:30am, knowing I won't be able to fall asleep once I again I softly lay my head back down on my pillow and sigh a hint of relief. Many painful memories raced through my head as I slowly gained my breath back, suddenly my mind was screaming reality as I remembered it was Monday morning and I would have to return to school in a few hours.  
Knowing my father would be up in the next hour I switched my light on as my eyes wandered to my packed bags full of the little memorabilia I have and belongings in case I ever had the chance to leave this horrifying enslavement called my unfortunate life.  
I left that thought behind and got dressed for school, clipping my hair back and letting it cascade just below my boney pale shoulders. Still in my room I hurrily tiptoe to my bathroom so I wouldn't wake my father, avoiding the mirror and applying enough makeup to cover the bruises on my face and arms I was happy not to worry about my legs as I had my dark skinny jeans on. I add some eye shadow and mascara to my recovering appearance to cover the fact I've been crying.

I suddenly get lost staring at the frowning, broken and barely alive girl in the mirror; "What has become of me?" Before being able to continue, I am thrown out of my profound thoughts by the familiar yell of my father from downstairs, "Hey ugly piece of shit come down here and wash the dishes!" I shudder from the amount of hatred he uses in each word. Rushing down the stairs I apologise for being late, luckily only replied with a death glare and sharp grunt. After finally washing and drying all of the dishes I grab my bag, an apple and water bottle and head to the front door. Stopped only centimetres away from my freedom I am shoved against the wall with a painful force, the evil man of which my birth fathers dirty hands holds my throat to stop me from escaping and whispers in my ear, "When you get back from school I expect you to wash all the floors and make me dinner, leave while I'm gone and I will hunt. you. down." the last three words from his stale alcoholic breath echo through my mind as I get out of the house and run down the street on my way to the hell called school.


	2. 2: A Sudden Horrible Reminiscence

* Alex's pov

[at school] *

I close my locker quietly, careful to remain un-noticed as I always have been. "I hope Rain is here today maybe I will finally get a chance to beat the crap out of those guys that bully her daily". -I unrealistically mutter under my breath as I enter the classroom to find myself almost colliding with the teacher who is on her way to close the door, "just in time" I inwardly sigh in relief to myself.  
I take a seat by myself like always in the far corner of the room as I notice that Rain has not yet arrived. I frantically search the classroom and finally set my eyes on the door to find Rain looking rather afraid and out of breath like she had been running for a worthy amount of time. Her very beautiful but weary green eyes linger to the door handle as she opens it with care not to disturb the teacher, luckily Mrs Taylor is too busy writing on the board to notice the slight creak of the old door.

*Rains pov*

I ran as fast as I could anxiously aware that I would be late for class therefore the centre of attention, particularly to the gang of bullies who enjoy verbal and physical abuse towards me.  
Hastily collecting my books that I would need for the lesson I slowly approach the door, where I know my torture will begin. I light up with unexpected hope when I see the Mrs Taylor writing on the board, my tired eyes scan the vacant seats as I slowly creak open the door.  
My heart beat immediately fastens as I realise the only seat left is next to Alex sitting in the far corner; looking dreamingly out the window, I quickly approach the seat and sit down just as the teacher turns around and starts her daily routine of boring notices and things we don't need to know in the slightest. As I shuffle in the uncomfortable chair I am finally noticed by Alex, for a second I am certain I see his blue eyes brighten like he has finally seen the sun in his darkness but I quickly dismiss the stupid thought as no one could ever find me enlightening. I think we might have been looking into each other's eyes for a while because we both must of realised the teacher was looking our way with a glare that could kill in seconds. Obviously irritated with no one paying attention to her un-necessary information she snaps back around and continues as we both sigh with relief.  
We both opened our English books in perfect timing like we were somehow thinking the same thing and started copying the task from the board. Being one of the first finished I looked around and noticed it was almost lunch, great another solid hour that I have to put up with assholes trying to impress there friends by hurting me.  
Sometimes I wish I would fight back, or show them the intense pain they cause me whenever possible in addition to my 'father' who isn't even worthy of the title caregiver because where's the care in hurting me and laughing at it constantly? Letting me fend for myself for 10 years in counting ever since Mum died, ha I always believed that things would improve or my prince charming would come and save me from my nightmare, boy was I so wrong.

*flashback*  
[still Rain's pov]

I wake up to a blinding white light, I continuously blink to fend it off eventually being able to view my surroundings. I sit up confused as to what happened shoving away the drips in my arms, numerous sharp throbs of pain in my ribs remind me of what daddy did to me.  
I let out a cry from being frightened and hurt as men in white coats (the doctors) rush into the room and say a bunch of things in a panic like; "sit down darling you're hurting yourself!" "Lay back down and we will help you!" But the only things my wide innocent eyes could concentrate on was the old scary man in the corner, staring at my fragile body with hunger and lust for power over me. The nice men in the hospital finally calmed down and fed me some soup that I gladly choked down as it felt like months since my last meal. Daddy lurked from the corner of the room and said; "Let me talk to my daughter, I haven't seen my darling for ages" he spoke with a sickly sweet smile and with a disgusting tang to his voice which scared me as I sunk back into my bed with images of the last time we saw each other whirling in my questioning mind.  
As the door closes with the last doctor stepping out he unexpectedly lunges for my white hospital gown and pulls me towards his face just as I ask, "Where's Mummy? Is she okay?" I squeak trying to be as brave as possible. "Your Mummy is dead, I killed her." He smiles proudly unable to hold in his evil expressions.  
"But Dad, you couldn't have NOOOO! I sulk no longer able to hold the pain in. "SHUT UP! The evil man that I no longer call my Dad yells finally losing it but gaining his respect for our new life he whispers; "It's time to go home now Septemberrr" he slowly stated with an icey finish and with that I never used my real name again.


	3. 3:Save Me, Save Me From Myself

*Alex's pov

(While Rain is having her flashback in the classroom)*

Alex's stomach continued to have a major war of fluttering creatures whilst Rain sits down next to his nervous body; he broke away from the staring competition which the two concealed lovers seemed to have with their eyes, Rain turned away as her eyes scrunched tightly in confidential pain and her adoring smile turns lowered into a frown. After a few minutes they realise that they should be getting on with their English work as the silence isn't accomplishing anything in the slightest.  
_  
~Even though part of me was concentrated on my task my mind fluttered off to a whole new world as I finally concluded that I must introduce myself. Slightly turning to my left side I saw a very distressed but beautiful Rain as though she was reliving an immensely painful memory; her green eyes were burning with an enormous hidden amount of anguish like her heart has been unexpectedly hit with a huge metal hammer, her now pale but full lips tremble as her fair skin turns cold._  
_As though she had suddenly awoken from a horrible nightmare she stood up and dramatically left the classroom, her beautiful, long dark hair flicked behind her as she slightly turned her head to me. I saw a small, clear tear fall from her mysterious eyes, picking off from the intense but haste moment at the door she moved into a strong run towards the end of the corridor.~_

Obviously unaware of his own mouth hung wide open, Alex's shoulders were hunched forward, as his heart beat fastened with every step she took he knew was further away from him. Alex's whole body shuddered from painful shock, as he suddenly mentally slapped himself into reality, sense finally came to him and at that second he was eagerly on his feet just as the familiar bell rang for lunch.

*Rains pov*

_~My body heaves itself out of the classroom and suddenly it's just like a movie, they say the memories that stay with you go in slow motion and that's exactly what happened.  
I liked Alex don't get me wrong, hell I think I love him but I had to leave I couldn't burden him with the realistic nightmare of my life. As I got up and dramatically got out of my seat and as I left the classroom I turned back to see Alex's gorgeous yet very shocked face as an emotionally prompt tiny clear tear escaped my glistening eyes, for hours it seemed I stared into the window to his soul pulled in by the temptation but I knew I couldn't delay any longer, without making any sound I sent him a message through my tears and green eyes stating; "I have to go" as I quickly ran out making sure I would not turn back and run into his comforting arms as I so longed to do.~_

School was no longer an option in the quickly approached situation as Rain quickly grabbed her bag and zoomed out of there before anyone would notice. Tears ran down Rain's _pathetic_ quivering face as her feet took her to the one place she longed to hide.  
Her mind could hardly get the circling thoughts to make any sense as her body shivered in emotional pain even though nothing had physically hurt her.  
Astonished that her feet were carrying on as she was utterly exhausted from the long morning and her early waking; slowly lifting her unknowingly lowered head her feet came to a final halt as she finally acknowledged her surroundings.

For once in the last ten years the world was temporarily peaceful once again; the green misty but welcoming forest sat untouched where she always knew it would be, the comfort of the slight, fresh breeze on her tear stained face let her take in a slow relaxing breath as the trees swayed with her. Rain slowly closed her eyes as she sat on the comforting log, with a final sigh of tranquillity, forgetting all the problems that she so dramatically left behind, _she was finally serene in herself and with the world._

"Ooh look at her! She thinks she can get away easily, her body was slumped and her eyes closed like she's too weak to handle her own life!"  
Jumping abruptly from her resting place she shakily stood in an act of self-defence but failed miserable under the groups chanting gaze.  
The loud remarks and stupid comments increased in sound and the group the voices belonged to were in front of her eyes before any sense could come to her feet.  
Backing up against the dead end of the once comforting tree Rains eyes slowly make their way up to her new group of opponents; smirking at each other the four muscular, tall and demanding seniors from school close her in, fear screams through her eyes as her mouth remains dry without sense to scream or defend.  
"So the skimpy whore Rain though she could escape us today?" *the three men taunt her with their laughter as the leader speaks up in the silence* "Think you could get away"? He questioned obviously in a complete trance of amusement and the sudden power he had over the traumatised girl.  
"Well my dearest slut you just found yourself the answer".

Without any warning her arms painfully thrusted against the tree trunk, the awful owners of the strong, large hands held her down while another hastily but harshly belts her in the stomach with a strong foot. A few more heavy blows occurred to her middle while her vision was impaired and she couldn't properly sort who was who or where they all were. But the one thing her confused mind could work out was by the amount of warm dark red blood seeping out of her she could die anytime from now.  
"Take that!"  
"And that!  
You cunt! Fight back you weakling!"

*One of them screamed with obvious hate in each word, but to Rain it sounded like a thousand voices haunting her every move*  
With one forceful punch the near unconscious girl was flown off of the tree onto the strangely comforting ground; **"save me, save me from myself"** she quietly whispered in the cool breeze but only loud enough for the surrounding forest to hear as her eyes slowly flutter close and she was finally comforted inside her weeping self, finally leaving the blood and torture behind her.


	4. His New, Binding Promise

**_*Alex's pov_**

**_Previously-_**  
'_Slightly turning to my left side I saw a very distressed but beautiful Rain as though she was reliving an immensely painful memory; her green eyes were burning with an enormous hidden amount of anguish like her heart has been unexpectedly hit with a huge metal hammer, her now pale but full lips trembled as her fair skin turned cold._  
_As though she had suddenly awoken from a horrible nightmare she stood up and dramatically left the classroom, her beautiful, long dark hair flicked behind her as she slightly turned her head to me. I saw a small, clear tear fall from her mysterious eyes, picking off from the intense but haste moment at the door she moved into a strong run towards the end of the corridor.~_  
_Obviously unaware of his own mouth hung wide open, Alex's shoulders were hunched forward, as his heart beat fastened with every step she took he knew was further away from him. Alex's whole body shuddered from painful shock, as he suddenly mentally slapped himself into reality, sense finally came to him and at that second he was eagerly on his feet just as the familiar bell rang for lunch._ '  
_

Alex ran out of the classroom. He didn't exactly know what just happened, let alone why, but he knew one thing. _Just one._ He had to talk to her, help her. Because even though he knew nothing about her, she still meant everything to him and somehow he knew that something horrible would happen if he didn't find her in time. After receiving giggling glances and stares from hormonal girls standing in the hallway, he stopped to take a breath and think about where she could have gone. His ears locked on to a conversation that he wish he never heard but knew he had to listen to. "So Jason, I saw you got a few good punches, you're getting good for a newbie." _There were a few murmurs of congrats and appreciation.  
Jason, his close friend, hanging out with a bunch of buffed up seniors? What was happening?  
His confusing thoughts were interrupted by a silk string of hope and disappointment; "I uh, guys, what's going to happen to her now? I mean it was fun and all but she's badly hurt…She can't stay injured in the forest all alone!?"- _Jason stuttered in fear of his sudden betrayal, but all he wanted was to be viewed as stronger and more attractive, he was sick of being the outsider._  
Ignoring Jason's position and what he had obviously helped to do, Alex left his hiding place reminding himself that he'd have to deal with his friend later. Because now, all that mattered was to find Rain.  
His shaking legs took him to the forest just down the street from the school, he figured that she couldn't have gone far and from what he heard she must be in a fatal position.  
"Please, Rain honey where are you"? His soft, whispering scared voice travelled through the trees and as though the forest heard him his eyes lingered to the bottom of a hill, where a peaceful river was rushing. Alex quickly moved down the hill and suddenly his breath caught at the horrifying sight in front of him.  
Rain was lying in a crumpled heap a metre away from the waters' edge, her long, wavy brown hair was the only warmth covering her ice cold body. She lay in a curled up position, her hands trying to support her badly bruised and bleeding stomach. Rain's eyes were closed and her face was grazed from the fall along with a deep cut stretching out under her eye. She looked so fragile and hurt, like she had given up on the world and the world had given up on her. NO! This wasn't happening! She couldn't die, and _she wouldn't_. Alex knelt down on the grassy floor and carefully lifted Rain into his arms, she was extremely light and boney but still incredibly beautiful. He ran as carefully and quickly as he could, adrenaline leading the way back the way he came, supporting her in his arms through the forest where he finally reached his house. A very exhausted Alex carefully ran into his front door, happy that no one was home. Before this could take over his mind he looked down and saw a very pale beautiful girl in his arms, he might not know her but looking at her proved that something was there. A spark, or a role that he had to take on, protecting her now, was his _new binding promise. _

_***Rain's pov (dreaming)-**_

I was laying on a soft surface, it's warm but cool sheets surrounded my serene body. The warm and comforting sun filled my being and I felt whole.  
I sighed softly and glanced up at the sky. I felt content and no worry or thought crossed my mind. I wasn't aware of where I was but I couldn't care less. Happiness was all I could feel.  
All of a sudden the sky was slowly turning a dark unpleasant grey, the light fluffy clouds were no longer calming and the sun was suddenly hidden from view. The sheets I was laying so peacefully in turned as cold as ice and it sent shivers all through my body like I was being painfully electrocuted. I sat up and screamed, with my piercing scream the birds sped away squawking and the peaceful field I once felt so serene in was spinning around in a white grey blur. A huge clouded figure of a man with a bloody axe came speeding towards me and as I tried to move I was stuck in the sinking sheets of sharp needles. His huge red, dark eyes lit up in my face and he smiled an evil smile and laughed, the birds, the sky, all I could hear was mocking laughter, deafening my ears as the dark place spun and spun.  
**"HELPPPPPP!"**

_***Present Day (Still Rain's pov_)**_  
"Calm down, Calm down, Rain I'm right here!"  
Rain's terrified eyes flew open all too quickly, her breathing was rapid and was produced in short, deep breaths.  
Alex. His gentle but alarmed, deep voice calmed her down as she softly closed her eyes and regained her breath. He watched her intently as he reached over her body to tend to her seeping wounds. As soon as his warm hand was placed on her stomach the calmness disappeared and was replaced with a horrible shudder of her body.  
The pale, incredibly anxious Rain abruptly lowly sat up, finally truly becoming aware of her surroundings. Even though Alex's touch was intimate and warm it reminded her of all the painful memories, both years ago and only that afternoon. Where it all started, with a soft touch, or a tight strangle. It was always her, always the weakest; whether it was at school, in the supermarket or…at home.  
By this point Alex recognised that for the minute all he needed to do was be there sitting alongside of her, no words were spoken and silence took them both into deep thought. One thing he knew for sure was that she had been hurt, badly beaten and about how close she had come to her end. What he didn't even consider was how familiar this was to Rain, how many times she had been violated much worse many times before.


	5. For Once I Didn't Sleep Alone

*Present Day  
'Calm down, Calm down, Rain I'm right here'  
A huge gasp of air was forced into Rains lungs right at the moment she woke, making Alex accidently startle while he quickly regained composure. He looked down upon her slowly relaxing face as she recognised who he was. 'Alex… What- What are you, what am I doing here?' She spoke in wonder as she glanced around at her surroundings she realised she must have been in his room.  
Before he had a chance to speak Rains eyes lit up with the realisation of her recent torture as well as a hidden emotion that he couldn't quite work out. The pain of the newly discovered past hit her suddenly and she realised she should lie back down.  
'Rain, I took you here from the forest. I'm sorry I didn't find you any earlier, and if I said anything earlier that hurt you, please tell me'. Alex said this softly, with pleading eyes which made her accidently blush a little. She answered him with a mellow smile as she attempted to lie back down on the dirty but warm bed she had woken up in.  
'Here let me help you.' Alex reached for her waist to help guide her comfortably down without injuring her further. A quick painful shudder attacked her insides rushing her body with a quick shock of hundreds of horrible memories, a soft sigh escaped her and she met Alex's sad blue eyes. Rain wasn't sure if he was aware that the pain wasn't from her battered body, but the only time someone touched her was in an effort to injure her. Nonetheless his concern healed that wound temporarily. 'Get some rest, I'll be here if you need me' and with a concerned smile he walked out of the room.

Before today Alex wasn't fully aware of the horrible things that could happen to people, especially at this young age. He had learnt that life wasn't all it was cracked up to be in his younger years when his Mum left him and his Dad for another man and potential life. He knew that obviously there were worse things to happen in life, but a small innocent boy of 7 needed his mother to be there for him. After that he learned to fend for himself, eventually he discovered it was easier to be alone. Of course he had his father but he was mostly at work trying to sustain their slowly down falling life.  
As he opened the first aid cabinet and grabbed supplies to tend to Rain's destroyed body he wondered what else she had been through in her time. She was secretive and didn't really have any friends at school and God knows what her home life was like. Alex wasn't a stalker kind of guy but lurking in his own shadows paid off making him an observer. Sometimes girls her age would try to talk to her but she would just brush them off and happily eat alone, keeping to herself, to busy being fascinated by small but beautiful things to notice. She was getting skinnier each day and the under of her eyes darker, but she still continued to be genuinely mellow and kind to people despite her hidden hardship. He was fascinated but he didn't want to seem to forward in case he scared her off. She wasn't an experiment and once she woke up she had the right to never talk about this again. But he hoped she wouldn't.


	6. The Blank Centre Of His Painting

Next Day*

Rain:

Rain's eyes slowly and painfully opened to the dim morning light, awakening her aching muscles in hundreds of shots, spreading from her head to toes. She stretched and yawned vaguely questioning what she would wear to school. Only when she sat up did she realise where she was. Her heart started to hammer in her chest beating too fast for her tired and battered body to keep up with. 'I'm at Alex's house. Alex Reed's house. Shit I need to get out of here!' cursing herself as she carefully jumped out of the torn yet comfortably welcoming sheets; finding a clean t-shirt and jumper on the floor. She picked up her shoes and washed her face then quickly hurried to find the front door.  
Dawn was only just arising, the air as fresh as mint leaves, cold air brushing against her suffocated body. Rain took in a deep cleansing breath, regaining her composure and strength that she needed to return home.  
Rain jogged back to her street with a titanic clump of anxiety stuck in her throat, she found the old, haunting house staring at her; as if it was waiting to swallow her up. She unlocked the back door and tip-toed inside to her room. Dizziness from the exhausting night started to catch up with her when she finally collapsed in her unmade bed in an emotional heap. Luckily Rain's Dad hadn't been home all night, which left her to shower peacefully.  
The shower's warm, gentle water washed her well-worn body, erasing any of the recent past beatings and building dirt. The physical grime was removed, she was wise to know the scarring would fade but the emotional marking would be forever. Since there were already so many burdens and ruptures to her body and insides she decided the school bullies could be easily forgotten. She knew she couldn't get too close to anyone, she didn't like to admit it; but it was fun to play the mysteriously soft hearted girl with a troubled past. She sighed, then smiled to herself, Rain had to forget everything and move on, Alex couldn't get in the way of her sealed fate.

Hundreds of giggling girls. Buff guys pushing each other around, chatting about the latest football game. The latest gossip.  
This was high school. She didn't mind it. It was kind of nice in a strange and exhausting way. Walking down the corridor felt like the kind of dream you have when you've slept for too long. The blurry sides of her vision comforted her in the anxious rush of bodies. She listened to the many different conversations running past her like electric eels. They were all determined, with goals and regular mind sets, Rain wasn't average. She knew what reality was, it wasn't the loss of a boyfriend or good grades in school; rather pure knowledge, or clarity. We can't all be expected to be the same.  
As she pondered this, Rain attempted to become aware of her surroundings. Nothing felt real to Rain anymore. She was numb. Numb to the people, the place and the environment. The only thing keeping her sane was herself and the whispered hum of sadness. Surrounding her in a LSD affect she saw the reality in life through the people. The numb, drained feeling clung to her, like an annoying child that was too scared to let go.

Alex:

The walk to school was lonely, confusing. His weary mind was too tired to unscramble the mess in his mind. He didn't get enough sleep, making sure he checked up on her whenever he could. As he drifted off he would force himself awake, one foot before the other; the reminder of her state had to be constant, but it was strong enough to keep him going.  
The surrounding brick buildings towered over the students, it wasn't a refuge but a prison where he was forced to go from one room to another, one hour to the next, almost like an interrogation, never ending, years of work and stress. Those buildings were still new to him, but all of the people inside were old news. He was sick of them; they sat in the same groups, gossiped over the same boys. But there was one thing he hadn't yet figured out: Rain.  
Almost like all interaction and events had been erased from the day before, she sat outside the hallways on a lone bench waiting for classes to begin. Her weary eyes gave away her exhaustion and sheer loneliness. No one tried to talk to her anymore, she was too distant, too unresponsive. But when she lingered up to the surface of reality he knew she wished for a friend, an acquaintance even, someone to understand her deafening silence, and someone to end it.

Alex walked into his last lesson. The empty table at the back waited for him to arrive. The task was simple, freestyle painting; colour the canvas with any creative thoughts. "Paint whatever's on your mind". He repeated in a sarcastic tone.  
'How am I meant to do that? When the only thing on my mind is..'  
The next few minutes flew past in a blur; one minute he was staring at the blank canvas with no inspiration whatsoever. When all of a sudden his hand started to move the paintbrush, stroking various lines and shapes of numerous mixes of exotic colours, blending his thoughts and feelings until he was left with a small circular shape in the centre. He continued to ponder what would fit inside; when he heard a warm whisper behind him. 'That's a beautiful painting.' He turned to match the familiar voice to a face, just as he suspected: Rain.


	7. Ended With a Convincing Smile

There was a long pause of silence as she went to sit in the seat next to him; around them the class was happily talking, unaware of any of the new interaction between both characters. As she admired his collection of the many blended colours he watched her intently with the burning desire to speak. He didn't want to break the silence, the empty but perfect centre in the middle just like his painting. But he wouldn't let last night's events slide by. 'Do you want to talk about it?' Alex questioned her, glancing at her discrete bruises, faintly showing covered by clothes. Knowing she would understand the broad question, narrowing it down to the major issue of yesterday.

Rain

She looked into his eyes for a minute. Trying to decide what to say. The majority of her mind was screaming no! She couldn't get close again, no one really cared; she argued trying to convince herself to simply lie, say she slipped and fell. But the small inkling of hope and emotion seeped through as she found herself whispering: 'They found me sitting on the wood of the trees, listening to the birds. I wasn't ready for them, I should have ran; they beat me, hurt me.' Rain stuttered at the end realising that she sounded weak and worst of all too open. This wasn't normal for her. The small droplet of hope dissipated down the gap of negativity, Rain knew she had to finish with a lie. 'But it was hardly anything, I was just tired, they left me to sleep.' She ended with a convincing smile.

White lights flickered from her voice, he was aware that it was more serious than that and he knew she was lying. Rain lying to him wasn't what bothered him, the fact it was so natural, so discrete. Her pain, her torture it couldn't have been her first.

Flashback*

'September darling did you do this'?  
Her mother pointed to the six dirty footprints on the laundry floor. September looked up guiltily, her big green eyes determined to try something new, something she wasn't yet sure was right. 'It was the neighbour's dog! Billy brought him over, it must have been and they just left.' She ended with a convincing smile. She know lying was a bad thing to do, but 5 years old was a good time to try new things, and it was hardly like it was all fake. Billy did indeed come over however the dog didn't go inside. September was indeed the culprit who dirtied the laundry floor. Her mother looked at her innocent daughter sensing the lie she had told.  
Slap! 'Don't you ever lie to me missy! Let this be a lesson for you never to lie again! Go to your room and don't come out until tomorrow or there will be big consequences!' And with the she stomped off leaving the small hungry child to isolate herself in her room without dinner or a mummy to kiss her goodnight.

Present Day*

Rain instinctively brought her hand to her cheek, it was obviously fine but she could feel the reminiscence of the hot red sting. She had loved her Mum and she missed her a lot. Since she Rain only saw her Mum when up to six years old it was easier to forget. It was hard knowing that her Dad was the monster who ended her mothers' life, but after a few years she managed to convince herself otherwise. Considering she had to live with him it had to be bearable. But bearable definitely didn't define to constant abuse and slavery.  
Rain looked up only to be reminded that she was still waititng for his answer, or maybe he replied when she was re-experiencing her past. Neither mattered and it was time to go. Rain left the art class and Alex behind, knowing that no one would notice her absence but him. She couldn't go on like this any longer. She had to get out, stop the pain and the suffering. The lies, the constant fake smiles, the struggle. It was time to roughen up.

Rain pulled on the skimpy red dress, making sure her breasts were obvious; she applied dark smoky eye shadow and teased her wavy brown hair. Her black stilettos knocked on the bathroom tiles as the hot new Rain made her way to the mirror. All she needed was a red lipstick stain and sexy smile and she was good to go. The blasting loud music pumped to the beat of her heart as she pushed open the bathroom door to the main dance room. For now she knew she had to reel them in, one by one. Her best bet was to dance. She casually walked to a vacant spot on the crowded dance floor. Soon to find a girl to join her, grinding against her revealed flesh as they moved in sync to the music. One two, up down, turn around and finish with a devilish smile and if she was lucky a lust filled kiss.  
After a few dances she needed a quick poisonous refresher. Alcohol rushed around in her veins as she sat on the pedal stool in the club. This was one of the best ways to be in control and it felt good to be bad. Rain twirled a piece of hair in her fingers waiting.  
Back on the dance floor she confidently walked up to a decent looking guy in his twenties and grabbed his neck and started to kiss him passionately. Seductively she whispered secrets into his ear turning him on greatly, taking control of his unaware body. Rain stared into his lustful brown eyes in a short halt feeling his hardening member grinding on her body. It didn't take much until the mystery man led her to a quiet room as he started to slip up her dress. She smiled at him reaching in to touch his gasping lips. Rain stopped to slap him, reminding him that she was in control as she slowly slid down on top of him where they both fell on the cold concrete floor. She brushed her lips on his bare chest; reaching down to the tip of his briefs, pausing she waited until he bucked his hips for her touch. Her long fingers lingered over it as she dragged them up and down in a light stroke. His eyes were closed in anticipation, his chest rising and falling faster when she slowly placed her body on his. Grinding up and down on his lower reign they both moaned in sync while he moved his hands to tug at her long wavy hair. Rain silently grasped her knife and quickly slashed his stomach making him gasp in slight pain and confusion. He was still unawhere of his fatal position as she discretely poured acid on his seeping wounds, while she distracted him by massaging his abdomen, stroking the defined muscles. Finally alert to his seering pain he screamed but she hurrily covered his mouth with hers. His body relaxed as his hands linked onto her bum cheeks playing with the lacy white underwear. Rain clasped her fist kicking his head in a fast movement, knocking him out. Adrenaline pumped through her blood mixing with alcohol as she burned her fingertips and heels with her lighter, assuring there was not trace of her on his sunken figure. She slipped away in the darkness, feeling a huge sense of power lift her lips into a devilish smile as she walked home.


End file.
